


So This Is Christmas

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: A fluffy christmasWarnings: Just fluff, mentions of lack of money, idk if thats a warningRequest: can you write a jonathan byers x reader where it’s christmas but since joyce wasn’t at work for so long while searching for will, the reader buys presents for everyone and even helps joyce with dinner and jonathan is just So In Love™™™™™™™™™ thanks so much!! i love your jonathan stories you write so well :)





	So This Is Christmas

For Jonathan, Christmas was always a special time. He loved spending time with his family, and the ‘magic’ of the holidays made the time with the Byer’s even better.

But the Christmas of 84’ was different from the other ones. While money in the Byer’s home wasn’t disposable, there was always enough for Christmas due to careful saving methods from Joyce. But because the time Joyce would usually use to work overtime was spent searching for Will, money was shorter than ever. Her landlord and the local grocer understood her situation, but the owners of the stores at the mall weren’t so forgiving.

As a result of the dilemma that was the search for Will, Joyce had absolutely no money to spend on Christmas presents. There wasn’t even money for the tree, which had to be bought and set up by Hopper. Jonathan was still in the spirit despite his knowledge of the absence of Christmas money. For him it was more about spending time with his brother and mom, the presents were just an addition.

Once school let out, Jonathan led you to his car, turning the heater all the way up. The winter weather hit Hawkins hard, with the temperature hitting the negatives.

“The only positive part about this cold weather is how pretty the snow makes things,”

“Hmm, you’re right (y/n). Maybe we should head out to that hill past my house, we can take some nice pictures there.”

“Doesn’t this weather just get you excited for Christmas” he didn’t respond, he just stared at the road ahead. “Jonathan babe, what’s the matter? I thought you loved Christmas.” You could hear him mumble a few words, it was him struggling to find the right way to express how he felt.

“I do it’s just, it’s just hard this year. Money is tight. It’s not like I care about the presents, I care about Will being happy. He deserves some normalcy in his life. He deserves to wake up on Christmas day like his friends and go to his living room and see a Christmas tree surrounded with presents. I don’t want him to be disappointed in me, especially mom.” Looking over, you could see tears brimming his eyes.

Reaching over, you placed a hand on his leg, and gave him a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “Oh Jonny, I know you care about Will. But you think he’d love you less because he didn’t get some hunk of plastic from the mall? I know your brother, and he loves you just as much as you love him.”

“(y/n), I just want him to feel like everyone else. Be able to live his life like his friends.

"No offence Jon, but neither him, you, or his friends are normal! Come on, what happened to the boy I know who embraced how 'weird’ he was? You want your brother to live a 'normal’ life? Face it, there is no 'normal’ life. I’m probably the most normal person you know, but my life isn’t normal. I helped you fight a crazy monster and I’m dating a guy who has a bat with nails in it! That’s not normal.” You both laughed at the ridiculous claim that any of you could be normal. “You wanna be normal? Drive me to the mall. We’re gonna raid Sears.”

Jonathan was just as confused as the many sales associates that helped you out that day. Two shopping carts filled with toys, VHS tapes, clothes, and jewelry.

“Babe? What’s this for? We’ve been stuck in here for almost 2 hours and you haven’t told me much.”

“Jonathan, put two and two together. We we’re just talking about a 'normal’ Christmas for Will. Now we’re here in Sears buying stuff. What do you think is happening?”

“No, no I can’t let you buy all this for him (y/n). It’s too much,” he reached into the cart and started rummaging through the layer of Star Wars figurines, G.I Joe’s, and found a box. “Plus what’s this?” Upon opening the box, he found a bracelet inside.

“Thats for your mom Jon! You said she didn’t have enough money for your gifts for you two, I know she doesn’t have money to spend on herself. Also, don’t go looking in there anymore, I don’t want you finding my present for you.”

“I don’t want you spending so much money,” You could tell how relucent he was about the whole situation. He wanted Will to have the 'perfect’ Christmas, but he didn’t want you to break the bank doing so.

“Babe! It’s fine, I want to do this. You guys are my second family. I would’ve spent the money on dumb things, or renting a ton of movies. But now I get to spend it on people who care about me, and who I love and care about.”

“You’re too good for me,” Placing a kiss on his cheek, you throw him a wink.

“Don’t boost my ego too much Jonny,”

Christmas came sooner than you could handle. Your parents went away on a cruise to the Bahamas, but you wanted to stay back. So Christmas eve, Jonathan and you were wrapping presents for Will and Joyce in his room. There was just one plastic bag of stuff left to wrap, but you pulled it away before Jonathan could look though it.

“Jon, why don’t you put the wrapped presents under the tree? I’ll do these on my own.” In this bag, there was a few records and cassettes, a nice shirt and tie for formal events, new film, flash, and other attachments. But the thing that meant the most was a photo album. It was filled with every photo Jonathan had ever given to you, and photos that other people took of the two of you. Photos from the school dances, from Thanksgiving, both of your birthdays and one empty spot for Christmas day. You quickly finished wrapping it before Jonathan came back. “I’ll put this one under the tree myself.”

After placing the final present under the tree, you turn around to see Joyce in the kitchen making cookies.

“(Y/n) sweetie, come here for a sec,” she seemed calm for once. “I just want to thank you, for doing all this.”

“Mrs.Byers, it’s just a thank you for making me a part of your family.” you weren’t expecting you to pull you into the tightest hug ever.

“Of course you’re part of this family! I don’t want to keep you in here any longer, you kids go have fun. Just be safe,”

You and Jonathan woke up Christmas morning late. The two of you stayed up late watching Christmas movies and eating chocolates from advent calendars that you forgot to open. As you headed to the living room, you could tell that Will got a head start on opening presents. The tree was surrounded with wrapping paper, as Will opened present after present, with Joyce trying to keep up with the camera.

“Here Mom give me the camera, I’ll get the shots.”

“Nonsense Jonathan! I got it, you two enjoy yourselves. I made coffee, go open your presents!” Joyce was stilling snapping away as you went to go serve yourselves a cup. Once you sat on the couch, Jonathan placed a square package on your lap. Before you opened it, you gave him your special present.

“Merry Christmas!” you two said in unision. As the present was uncovered, you realized your 'orignal’ gift wasn’t so original. You both got each other albums full of your favorite moments together. The one he gave you was filled with candid shots, pictures you didn’t even know he took.

“Jonny baby, thank you! Thank you for a wonderful Christmas.”

He placed a quick kiss on your cheek, as to not draw attention from his mother.

“I don’t think I’ll ever celebrate a better Christmas”

“Don’t boost my ego too much Jonny,”


End file.
